shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CoolBlackZ
For that yajuu yajuu no mi page. Which anime did you get that picture from? (YoungEezy27 (talk) 19:31, March 10, 2014 (UTC)) Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the File:AnimeGuy.jpg page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Senshi-chan|'Senshi Chan']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! that wouldn't work. It's a step in the right direction, and solves the initial problem by limiting it to begin with, but then you'd have to explain where the talisman came from, and why this devil fruit is the only thing that interacts with them. I don't think it's possible to come up with a good anser for something like that, since we don't actually know what DFs are and where they come from.13th madman (talk) 14:08, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Eric Legion and your crew. As long as you do not use the exact images I used for Eric Legion. I have no quarrel with sharing such an epic characters images with you. The rules state that we can use any images, so long as those exact images are not in use by someone else. Which means we can use the same character as an image. Just not the same exact images if said character. So yeah you still can. Just don't use the exact same images as I already have. :3 1NF3RNO ' talk 13:17, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Got a Proposition for Ya Hey Joshua. I wanted to discuss this with you in a PM on the chat, but I decided leaving a message on your talk page was fine too. I've been giving this some thought for a while, and came to the conclusion that while I may be jumping the gun here, I've taken a liking to Tidus and noticed he was with Galley-La before joining the Black Stars. See, my "proposition" is this; months ago, I asked Generalzer0 if it was OK if I had his shipwright, Genesis Everglade, be amongst the same dock Timber was with back when the two were working for the Galley-La Company. He agreed, and now we have both formed Dock Six for Galley-La; with its two current foremen, Genesis and Timber. Now, what I'm asking here is, since Timber will be appearing in my next story arc, I'd like to set things up before it's too late for me; and so if it's OK with you, would you like to have Tidus be a Dock Six foreman with Genesis and Timber? If not, that's OK, I don't mind. If so, I'm looking forward to when I introduce Dock Six in the Timber Arc. :) Also, I would like to work on Tidus and Timber's relationship over time with you. No need to rush work on Tidus, since I'm just now beginning to reach the middle of the Spike Arc. And so it'll take some time for me to reach the Timber Arc at the pace I'm going. However, I would love to hear your response after you get this message. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:46, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad to hear it! ^_^ I don't mind if you're going to be unavailable here and there, as I can sympathize with what it's like to be busy. x_x I'm looking forward to seeing how this turns out, and I'm glad to be of any help in developing Tidus. :) If you ever want to begin work on their time in Dock Six with me, feel free to PM me in the chat, or if you can't reach me, my talk page is always available. Thanks for the cooperation, man. I appreciate it. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 07:57, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I will create a group called Shintusō that involves six pirates and I like your character Scott.D.Rio was part of the group. OverLimit (talk) 14:05, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Can i use Tsubasa Ryujin Style on my character Wall Graner? [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire]] the supreme power. 12:28, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Can my character Wall Graner be part of your story One World [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 15:07, May 3, 2014 (UTC) So can you go to the chat to talk about the Story [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 16:23, May 3, 2014 (UTC) i dont know how to create a colorscheme can you help me [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 17:44, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Our Crews Hey, just dropping by because I was thinking of what we said on the Valkyries' page a while ago. An idea came to me that I'd like to run past you. If we ever do get the Red Wings and Jollys together in a collab (and possibly allies, depending on how things turn out between the two,) then perhaps there's a fun, indirect way to go about getting it started. That way is through The Diva and Valkyrie Pirates. Now, of course you know your Diva Pirates like the back of your hand, much as I do with my Valkyrie Pirates. So obviously, we both know both crews are strongly associated with the Red Wings and Jollys respectively. And this is where my point comes into play. Perhaps there's a collab involving the Divas and Valkyries at some point, and if they manage to become allies (again, if,) then it could be through them that the Red Wings and Jollys met or get to know each other. Now, of course, you're totally free to decline the offer or suggest an alternative idea you'd prefer. If you'd rather have the Red Wings and Jollys meet without the influence of the Divas and Valkyries, I'm sure I can find some room to compromise. To defend my own idea here though, this was my attempt to kill two birds with one stone and help us ease both our crews into a story. I look forward to your response. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:29, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Glad to hear it. ^_^ And I'm still awfully flattered to see you've been thinking about this. Thanks for the swift reply by the way. :) Well, since this sounds too good to pass up on, I'll mark this as a collab to do when the time comes for both of us (since I'm sure you probably need to work things out a bit more for the Divas, like I need to with the Valkyries, obviously. lol) Feel free to pop by and share any ideas you'd like to use in the collab(s) (Diva and Valkyrie, and Red Wing and Jolly,) since I know I'd probably do the same. For now, I'm considering doing a pre-time skip collab, though only because I don't have many of those. lol Plus, I like the idea of having two crews meet when they're still starting out, only to reunite later as badasses, doing badass stuff. :D I'm very sure the Divas and Valkyries could pull this off easily, since both crews originated from the North Blue. As for the Red Wings and Jollys... we'll see. ^_^; Now with all that said, it's time for me to dig in to my favorite meal; pizza. +_+ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:47, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Cheetah Devil Fruit Hi Joshua. I noticed you deleted the Neko Neko no Mi, Model Cheetah from Claws Hawkins. You did this with no warning, and that's only the first issue. The Neko Neko no Mi was taken by yours truly in 2013. Your devil fruit on the other hand was created in 2014. I'm unsure about what the policy is about taking credit for a devil fruit with no page, but this is kind of an issue. I've checked the history, and have evidence of this. If you wanted it badly you could have asked, as it currently isn't essential to the story of Claws. But deleting without my permission is rude. Regards, Mkatkannon 'MKAT ' MEOW 16:55, May 8, 2014 (UTC) (Edit: Wow, I feel rather stupid, I remembered the fact there is already a cheetah devil fruit. I suppose I should be thanking you for deleting it. Forgot to get around to it myself. So thank you, and my apologies for accusing you.) Not really. You can use it. Also, next time leave your signature. Highestbounty123 (talk) 17:33, May 11, 2014 (UTC)